Mine, but His
by Calico Neko
Summary: Boleh saja perasaannya milik dia, namun raganya akan tetap menjadi milikku. [AkaFuri, MayuFuri, fast pacing plot]


Apa yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan sampai kapanpun. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bila dia yang menginginkan pergi dan menyambut tangan baru?

* * *

**KuroBasu **© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story **© **Calico Neko**

**Mine but His**

**One shot of Akashi x Furihata & Mayuzumi x Furihata**

**Warning: fast pacing plot, OOC-ness, typos**

* * *

Furihata Kouki namanya, seorang mahasiswa tingkat dua Jurusan Pertanian di salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang. Anak semata wayang dari sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia. Senang membaca apapun termasuk selebaran promosi barang, namun bercita-cita menjadi seorang fotografi yang khusus mengabadikan hewan nokturnal.

Benar-benar bertentangan dengan dirinya yang sebetulnya adalah pemenang Tuan Penakut periode 2012-2013, sebuah lomba aneh yang dengan ajaibnya diadakan di universitasnya dan benar-benar mencari pemenang.

Namun, gelar Tuan Penakut seharusnya tidak benar-benar melekat pada dirinya. Mengapa? Jawabannya sederhana, karena kekasih yang sudah nyaris satu tahun bersama dengannya adalah pemenang Tuan Mengerikan yang sebetulnya tidak begitu aneh memenangi lomba aneh tersebut.

Siapakah yang dimaksud dengan Tuan Mengerikan kekasih dari Tuan Penakut?

Siapa lagi selain Akashi Seijuurou, seseorang yang 180 derajat berbeda jauh dengan Furihata Kouki. Keadaan keluarga, latar pendidikan, bahkan harga kaos kaki Akashi pun 5 kali lipat dari milik Furihata.

Banyak yang mempertanyakan mengapa mereka bisa bersama. Gosip seperti 'hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan' sampai 'Furihata sebetulnya adalah budak Akashi' sudah tidak asing lagi bagi telinga para mahasiswa. Istilahnya adalah sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

Akashi yang mendengar kabar-kabar tersebut biasanya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menarik pinggang Furihata sehingga menempel dengannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pandangan penasaran. Furihata sendiri biasanya akan meledak marah. Tidak benar-benar meledak marah sampai ingin memukuli seperti Haizaki yang mendengar cemoohan Nijimura-nya dikatai memiliki panu, marah Furihata justru terlihat manis di mata Akashi. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk, berurai air mata, dan berwajah merah sambil berkata-kata tidak jelas pada si penggosip.

Bila sudah seperti ini si Tuan Penakut dapat menarik massa ke sekelilingnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja menonton. Salah satu penonton tentunya adalah Akashi yang mengabadikan wajah sang kekasih di ponsel berkameranya. Bila ditanya apakah Akashi memiliki _fetish_ terhadap sesuatu, maka jawabannya adalah wajah Furihata yang sedang menangis. Akashi akan tersenyum dan lambat laun berubah menjadi kesal. Tidak hanya Akashi yang beranggapan wajah menangis Furihata itu manis, melainkan banyak mahasiswa.

Dia tidak mempermasalahkan para perempuan sebab mereka dipastikan tidak akan berani merebut Furihata-nya. Yang menjadi saingannya adalah para laki-laki. Lihat saja, ketika Furihata sedang mengamuk dengan manisnya tidak sedikit yang mencuri kesempatan untuk mengabadikan gambarnya di ponsel mereka. Pernah sekali seseorang kedapatan menggunakan gambar Furihata sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Mereka benar-benar ingin mati di tangan Akashi Seijuurou.

Salah satu yang benar-benar mencari mati adalah si kakak tingkat, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

* * *

"Mayuzumi-_senpai_, ini buku yang aku maksudkan."

Rasanya ingin menendang dunia melihat Kouki-nya tersenyum dan berucap ramah pada si pemilik wajah datar itu. Akashi sangat tidak mengerti kenapa, namun dari banyak wajah mesum yang menatap Furihata, si Mayuzumi inilah satu-satunya yang Akashi rasa paling berpotensi merebut miliknya.

Mayuzumi sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan ramah. Sangat pendiam dan hanya berbicara bila perlu dan mau. Ketika dia berbicara, Akashi sangat ingin merobek-robek mulutnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Dan bukahkah aku pernah bilang untuk panggil aku dengan nama kecilku supaya lebih mudah. Hiro-_senpai_ atau apalah."

Jawaban Furihata biasanya akan membuat Akashi ingin membakar seluruh gedung di universitasnya.

"Kalau Hiro nanti bisa tertukar dengan Shigehiro. Ka-kalau begitu aku panggil Chihiro-_senpai_ saja."

Mayuzumi tersenyum sangat tipis, wajah Furihata tertunduk dan bersemu merah, dan Akashi menggebrak meja perpustakaan dengan beringas.

"Kouki, kita pindah tempat duduk."

"Eh? Tapi aku-"

Percuma saja Furihata mengeluh, dia akan tetap kalah dengan tatapan tajam yang selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh, tepatnya luluh karena takut, bukan karena terpesona. Sambil menarik lengan Furihata dan menyambar dua tas sekaligus, yaitu miliknya dan milik Furihata, Akashi benar-benar menyeretnya jauh bukan ke meja lain, melainkan keluar dari perpustakaan.

* * *

"Juurou, ada apa denganmu? Chihiro-_senpai_- mmph!"

Sebuah tubrukan tiba-tiba di bibirnya oleh sebuah rasa kenyal dan basah menginterupsi protesnya. Akashi menciumnya kasar, sampai-sampai Furihata nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan dirinya terjepit di antara dinding toilet dan tubuh Akashi.

"Yang ada apa itu adalah kau, Kouki. Aku kekasihmu, tapi bisa-bisanya kau dekat dan menyebut nama orang lain."

"Aku dan Chi- maksudku Mayuzumi-_senpai_ memang hanya berteman. Aku hanya meminjamkannya bukuku."

Bohong besar sebab jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Furihata memiliki sedikit perasaan terhadap si senior. Hanya saja dia masih bingung untuk menamai apa arti perasaannya itu. Untuk sementara Furihata akan menamainya 'kagum'.

"Dan aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya, atau siapapun. Kau itu milikku!"

Sebelum Akashi meninggalkan dirinya meringkuk bersandar pada dinding toilet, Akashi telah menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah, hanya untuk membuktikan pada dunia bahwa Furihata sudah ada pemiliknya dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

* * *

Selalu seperti ini. Akashi dan keposesifannya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam setahun sejak hubungan mereka, Furihata berkunjung ke ruang kesehatan hanya untuk mengobati luka di leher hasil gigitan Akashi.

Si surai cokelat sangatlah menyayangi si surai merah. Namun dengan segala batasan-batasan yang selalu dia berikan, Furihata benar-benar tidak kuat. Bagi banyak orang bersikap ramah adalah keharusan dan cara yang baik untuk menyambung tali pertemanan. Bagi Akashi ini adalah larangan keras. Sudah banyak teman dan kawan yang meninggalkannya hanya karena Akashi yang tidak suka Kouki-nya berbagi perhatian terhadap yang lain.

Furihata pun ingat betul usahanya untuk masuk ke universitasnya sekarang. Penuh perjuangan keras dan itu semua hanya karena Akashi yang meminta (baca: memerintah) dirinya untuk satu kampus dengannya. Walau Akashi masuk jurusan manajemen dan Furihata di jurusan pertanian, namun ada saja waktunya untuk 'menjenguk' sang kekasih.

Furihata merasa terkekang dalam penjara Akashi yang berbau kemewahan.

"Furihata, luka apa itu?"

Furihata terkejut dan botol obat merah yang ada ditangannya terjatuh. Mayuzumi tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang kesehatan yang kebetulah sedang ditinggalkan perawat untuk sebuah urusan dan hanya ada Furihata di dalamnya.

Mayuzumi melangkah mendekat, Furihata bergerak mundur, dan Mayuzumi menghentikan langkahnya. Jarak yang dibuat keduanya cukup untuk memperjelas bentuk luka.

"Pasti Akashi."

Sambil meraih botol obat merah dari atas lantai, Mayuzumi kemudian membantu mengobati luka gigitan Furihata.

"Ck!"

Entah apa maksud decakan lidah barusan. Marahkah, jijik, atau apa? Furihata hanya mampu menunduk sambil sesekali meringis perih. Matanya tak menangkap mimik terpukul yang tengah terpasang pada wajah si senior.

* * *

"Aku melihatmu pulang dengan Mayuzumi kemarin."

Keduanya tengah berada di sebuah lorong kosong, dengan lagi-lagi Furihata yang kembali terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuh Akashi. Memang harus diakui bahwa kemarin ketika hari hujan dan setelah membantu mengobati lukanya, Mayuzumi pulang bersama Furihata. Pasti Akashi tidak sengaja melihat saat keduanya berjalan di bawah payung yang sama, bahkan menunggu jurusan bus yang sialnya sama.

"Kemarin aku tidak bawa payung, jadi Mayuzumi-_senpai_-"

"Jangan menyebut namanya di depanku. Dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kau tahu aku akan langsung ke tempatmu."

Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah terdengar jelas bahwa yang barusan adalah sebuah kata mati. Furihata hanya menunduk, tidak mampu membalas ucapan si Tuan Absolut. Menyadari perubahan mimik wajah kekasihnya, Akashi merasa sedikit bersalah. Sedikit sekali, sampai-sampai dia tidak mengambil inisiatif untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kita bahas lagi. Ayo, Kouki, sebaiknya kita pulang. Menginaplah di rumahku hari ini. Hari ini _Tou-san_ tidak ada di rumah."

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Dia sangat mengerti arti undangan barusan. Dia memang merindukan keduaannya dengan Akashi, namun tidak di saat ini.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Katakan Furihata sudah gila atau memang ingin mati muda. Dengan beraninya, si Tuan Penakut ini bercicit, "Karena kita sudah selesai. Aku lelah kau kekang terus. Aku jadi seperti boneka yang harus selalu bersamamu daripada seorang kekasih. Apa kau sadar kalau aku tidak punya siapapun untuk aku ajak bicara selain _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_? Apa kau juga sadar kalau Mayuzumi-_senpai_ adalah satu-satunya teman bicaraku setelah lama aku tidak memiliki teman?"

Akashi bergeming. Pikirannya bercabang antara ingin marah ataupun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dan berucap maaf. Namun tidak ada kata terucap. Tidak juga ketika Furihata mendorong pelan dada Akashi dari hadapannya. Termasuk ketika Mayuzumi yang jelas-jelas mendengarkan perbincangan mereka dan Furihata yang berjalan bersebelahan dengannya menuju guyuran hujan.

.

"_Hei, aku lihat Furihata sedang dekat dengan Mayuzumi-senpai."_

"_Ah, aku lihat juga begitu. Apa dia sudah putus dengan Akashi-kun?"_

"_Putus atau tidak aku sih tidak peduli. Yang jelas, Furihata akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak tersenyum."_

Persetan dengan omongan di atas. Semuanya hanyalah angan-angan belaka. Tidak ada yang namanya kedekatan Mayuzumi dan Furihata, apalagi menjalin hubungan. Kata-kata 'Kita sudah selesai' tidak pernah terlaksanakan. Karena memang tidak pernah ada yang namanya 'Mayuzumi dan Furihata berjalan bersebelahan menuju guyuran hujan.'

Karena sampai kapanpun Akashi tidak akan pernah melepaskan miliknya.

.

Suara logam beradu dengan lantai ketika tanpa aba-aba Akashi menarik lengan Furihata ke arahnya sambil melayangkan sisi tajam gunting ke wajah Mayuzumi. Tidak mampu menghindar, darah segar pun akhirnya mengalir dari balik kulit pucat pipinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau seniorku atau apa. Tapi aku ingatkan padamu, jangan dekati Kouki. Dia milikku, jadi sebaiknya kau kubur dalam-dalam perasaanmu itu."

Mayuzumi terkejut, begitu juga Furihata. Mayuzumi terkejut karena ternyata Akashi mengetahui perasaannya terhadap si surai cokelat, sedangkan Furihata terkejut karena dia baru tahu kalau senior pujaannya memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Dunia memang benar-benar sudah gila.

Sebelum Furihata dapat berucap, Akashi sudah menyeretnya jauh. Si Tuan Mengerikan benar-benar marah dan merasa tidak terima. Apalagi dia juga tahu, kalau kekasihnya ini pun memiliki sedikit rasa suka pada Mayuzumi yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi 'memiliki banyak rasa suka'. Dia pun tahu, rasa suka Furihata terhadap Akashi semakin menipis. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai rasa itu benar-benar terkuras habis dari hatinya.

Namun Akashi tetaplah Akashi. Apa yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan sampai kapanpun. Tidak peduli dengan dia yang menginginkan pergi dan menyambut tangan baru, baik dengan cara lembut maupun cara keras Akashi akan mempertahankan miliknya. Bila perlu memenjaranya.

* * *

Sudah sebulan Furihata tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Kedua orang tua khawatir namun tidak berani berbuat apa-apa sebab anak semata wayang mereka secara sepihak telah dirampas oleh Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya sesekali kabar melalui telepon yang mengabarkan, "Anak Anda masih hidup." Orang tua mana yang tidak menangis mendengarnya.

Dengan tubuh penuh bercak keunguan, Furihata bergerak perlahan di atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ milik Akashi. Istirahatnya terganggu merasakan getaran ponselnya, menandakan sebuah _e-mail_ masuk dari kekasih hatinya, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Furihata tersenyum membacanya padahal isi pesan hanya berisi, "Tunggu aku."

"Dari dia lagi?"

Furihata tidak menyembunyikan ponselnya juga tidak merasa terkejut, toh Akashi pun tahu tentang hubungan mereka yang hanya dapat terhubung oleh masing-masing ponsel. Dengan gilanya pun Akashi mengizinkan hubungan tersebut. Dia berlaku seakan tidak peduli.

Furihata mengangguk.

"Akashi, aku ingin ke toilet."

"Tentu saja, sayang."

Mengambil kunci dari saku kemejanya, Akashi membuka gembok rantai yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kaki Furihata. Sebulan penuh semenjak insiden, Furihata dipenjara dalam kamar Akashi dengan kaki terikat rantai besi, hanya keluar untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi. Segala tetek bengek universitas pun sudah terputus.

"Ingat, kalau kau kabur, aku akan memburu senior tercintamu itu dan tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya."

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup pelan, meredam suara tangis Furihata.

Boleh saja perasaan Furihata milik Mayuzumi, namun raganya akan tetap menjadi milik Akashi.

* * *

**Berhubung sudah nyerempet rating M, saya cut di sini ya. Tadinya mau buat MayuFuri, eh... akhirnya AkaFuri juga. Ya sudahlah.**

**Makasih banyak sudah membaca. Review, please ^^**


End file.
